Once Upon An Incest Dream
by SilentAutumn
Summary: Lovino Vargas runs into a handsome man named Feliciano. Lovino begins to bond with Feliciano but Feliciano is hiding a big secret...
1. Chapter 1

Lovino Vargas awoke on a rainy April morning. He didn't want to get out of bed this morning, but some motivation inside of him forced him to get up and get dressed. Stifling a yawn, he grabbed an umbrella and slowly walked outside.

He lived in the busy city of Rome. He has grown quite bored of this place, and planned on moving away more than several times. The plans were always dropped because he could never hold onto enough money to do so.  
"Once I gather enough money, I'm moving the hell out of here, dammit."  
He always said that to himself, even though he knew it won't happen for a long while.

The supermarket was coming into view. He walked a little faster; he wanted to get out of this cold rain as soon as possible. The fast walk turned into a jog, then a sprint. Soon he was running as fast as he could, dodging the people getting in his way. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes he saw someone else running straight towards him. He got ready to yell but the other person rammed right into him.

"Ve! I'm sorry mister! Please forgive me!" said the person who fell on top of Lovino.  
"Y-yeah. I'm fine, dammit. I can't say the same about my umbrella though..." Lovino's umbrella broke when the collision happened. It was an expensive umbrella too. Just great…  
"My name is Feliciano. Don't worry, mister, I'll pay for your umbrella! V-ve…"  
"You better, dammit! That umbrella cost a crap-load of money!"  
Feliciano seemed as if he was about to cry, "Ve..! I'll pay for it, I'll pay for it! How much was it?"  
Lovino looked at the tears beginning to drip down from the other's face. A feeling of regret started forming inside Lovino so as Feliciano took out his checkbook, Lovino shook his head.  
"No. It's fine, I have more umbrellas…" he murmured.  
"R-really? Are you sure, mister?" Feliciano cocked his head to the side.  
Lovino nodded, "I'm sure. My name is Lovino. I can pay for my umbrella."  
Feliciano stopped crying, but was pouting, "I have to apologize to you somehow!" He paused for a moment, "I know! You're going to the supermarket, right? I'll pay for everything you buy!"  
This made Lovino smile a little, "Well, that's really nice of you but—"  
"Please Lovino! I'll feel bad if I don't!"  
"Okay, okay. _Grazie_ Feliciano."  
"Ve~ _Prego_!"

The two walked into the supermarket. Lovino did his shopping, and Feliciano paid for everything like he promised. When they bought everything, the cashier narrowed her eyes at Feliciano.

"Do I know you? You look familiar."  
"V-ve!" Feliciano tried to look away from her gaze, "I-I don't know you…You have the wrong person."

Lovino looked at the two. Feliciano looked nervous, and the cashier looked at Feliciano in suspicion. Maybe Feliciano was just shy..?

"Well, see you later!" said Feliciano quickly and started tugging on Lovino's jacket, "Let's go Lovino..." he murmured. Lovino was now utterly confused. He walked out with Feliciano, now he was staring at him awkwardly.  
Feliciano smiled at Lovino, "I hope that's a good apology."  
Lovino nodded, also smiling, "Yeah. It was _grazie_." Heh. Feliciano looked cute when he smiled.  
Feliciano was playing with his fingers, "Maybe we can meet up again..?"  
Lovino actually liked that idea. He nodded, which made Feliciano smile even wider.  
"Yay! Ve…I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow! How does that sound?"  
"Sounds great. I'll meet you then."

The cashier, whose nametag read "Elizabeta", glanced at Feliciano once more outside.  
"He looks so familiar…" she murmured. Elizabeta looked under desk at the wanted posters under the desk. Her eyes widened. Feliciano…was a criminal. She read more into the info. He was a gang leader, and a thief.  
She picked up the phone next to her, "Hello, police? A criminal just walked out of my store…"

Lovino waved goodbye to Feliciano. He watched Feliciano skip down the road until he could no longer see him. Lovino walked into his house and sighed. Feliciano was a nice man. And a handsome man too. Lovino changed out of his soaked clothes into dry ones. Sitting in a chair he daydreamed for a while, until he actually fell into a deep sleep.

Feliciano stopped skipping and started to walk. Now that that was done, he head back to the gang. He walked until he was back in the ghetto where he belonged.  
A blonde man wearing a hoodie walked up to Feliciano, "Feli! Where were you dude?"  
"_Ciao_ Alfred! I was running about when I ran into this man. I broke his umbrella, so I paid for his groceries as an apology."  
"Whoa, whoa hold up. _You_ helped someone? Are you tired, bro?"  
"Ve? Well, I guess that is a little out of character for me…"  
"Your damn right it is! But let's not dwell on that too much, the gang was waitin' for ya dude."  
Feliciano nodded and Alfred showed him to where the rest of the gang was. The whole gang wasn't there, but Feliciano's closest gang members were.

"Feli! You finally made it. Kesese,"said an albino man.  
"You git! Do you know how long you kept us waiting?" spoke a man with an English accent.  
"_Hai_, he did keep us waiting a while, Arthur. But at least he's here now," said a short Japanese man quietly.  
"Ve…_sì_. Now let's go somewhere where it's not raining, I'm freezing, _cazzo_..."

They all nodded and walked into an abandoned deli. The windows were boarded and there was dust inside, but it'll do for the timebeing. They talked for a while, but Feliciano wasn't paying all that much attention. He was daydreaming about Lovino. Maybe he could get Lovino to join the gang. But what if he says no and calls the police on Feli? It's settled. Feliciano won't tell Lovino he's even part of a gang. Smiling slightly, Feliciano started dreaming about what will happen tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano knocked on Lovino's door. Today was the day they go out for dinner. Feliciano decided to come early so they can do something fun together before they head out. Lovino opened the door.  
"_Ciao_ Feliciano. I didn't expect you to come so early."  
"Ve _ciao_ Lovino! I was thinking we can do something fun before we leave."  
"Oh. Well, come inside."

Feliciano nodded and stepped inside. This was probably one of the best homes he's ever been in. There was a _clean_ long-haired beige carpet. There was also an oak wood coffee table with magazines and a newspaper stacked on top of it, right behind it a white loveseat. In front of coffee table was old small television. If you keep walking straight from the entrance you'd be in a small hallway that had several rooms connected to it. Feliciano guessed those rooms must have been the kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom.

"This is pretty much it. I live alone so I don't really need a big house." Lovino explained.  
"I see. You have a nice house, Lovino." Feliciano smiled slightly.  
"_Grazie_, but it really isn't the best house." Lovino shrugged, "Anyway. We can sit over at the loveseat and watch some television."  
"Ve, okay Lovino~!"

Lovino showed Feliciano over to the loveseat. They sat down and Lovino turned on the television. They watched the news for a short while, and then the newswoman started another part of the news.

"Yesterday afternoon, a criminal was seen in a local supermarket. He appeared to be with another man. The criminal—"  
"Ve! Lovino, Lovino can w-we change the channel!"  
"Why are you acting so scared? Isn't that the supermarket we were shopping at yesterday?"  
"I-I…hate these news stories! V-ve…criminals scare me…"  
Lovino sighed, "Okay, fine."  
"The criminal is known for theft and even attempted murder. His name is Feli—"  
_Boop_. The channel was changed to a soccer match.  
Feliciano sighed in relief, "_Grazie_ Lovino. Criminals just make me…a little paranoid."  
"Oh. I think that makes sense…"  
Feliciano nodded. He watched the soccer game for a moment, and then glanced at the clock.  
"Should we leave now, Lovino?"  
Lovino looked at the clock and nodded, "_Sì_. Let's go." The two stood up and walked out the door. Feliciano was smiling, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. But Lovino knew he was hiding something. And it was obvious Feliciano wasn't ready to say it.

They arrived at the restaurant and sat at a table. The duo ordered their food and chatted for a while.

"So, Feliciano, where do you live?"  
"O-oh you may not like where I live…"  
"Hm? Why not?"  
"W-well…I live in the ghetto…v-ve…"  
Lovino frowned slightly, "Oh? Don't you have enough money to move out of a place like that?"  
"Not really…"  
"I see," Lovino paused for a moment, "I know. You can move in with me! There's enough space for two people."  
"Ve, really," Feliciano smiled brightly, but Lovino noticed all the hope in his face drain out back into depression, "I can't. I'm sorry. I have…er…friends where I live and it'll be difficult to leave them."  
"Oh. Well maybe I can come down to visit some—"  
"No! I mean…I don't want you getting hurt."  
Lovino's eyes widened a little when Feliciano suddenly screamed. But he calmed down a moment after.

They received and ate the food they ordered at the restaurant. Both of them really enjoyed their time together. They talked a little more than stared at each other, silent. Slowly, both of them leaned in closer to the other, until their lips locked into a kiss. By a very terrible coincidence, Alfred was walking by the window, looking for Feliciano. He saw Feli in the window and peered inside to take a closer look. He noticed Feliciano kissing another person. Was this the man Feliciano helped out yesterday?

"No. Fucking. _WAY_." murmured Alfred. Turning around, Alfred casually walked back towards the ghetto, whistling a tune while he was at it as well. He simply _had_ to tell everyone else.

Feliciano once again waved goodbye to Lovino, then started heading down the road back to his gang. He let out a sigh. Today was fun. It's almost as if he's living two lives. One where he's happy and in love. And another where he's the leader of the most powerful gang in the ghetto. Time to leave the first life and head into the other one. He could never leave his gang, they needed him.

"Welcome back, Feliciano." said Arthur, in almost an eerie voice, "What did you do today?"  
"Oh, nothing~" said Feliciano in a sing-song voice while taking out a cigarette and a lighter.  
"Out with your _friend_?" asked Kiku, the short Japanese man, just as mysteriously as Arthur.  
Feliciano puffed out some smoke, "Sorta."  
Alfred finally blurted out, "Ya know, I saw you at a restaurant earlier. You seemed to be having the time of your life!"  
Feliciano was surprised, but he couldn't show that. Not in front of his gang, "Alfred, come with me." He grabbed the American by the arm and tugged him into an alleyway.  
Feliciano pushed Alfred against the alleyway wall, "Shut. Your fucking. Mouth."  
"Why, dude? I saw you." he smirked.  
Feliciano pressed the cigarette butt against Alfred's arm. Alfred was wincing in pain.  
"You listen and you listen good, Alfred. If you don't tell the others that you lied, I will _kill_ you."  
"Okay, okay. I'll tell them just get your damn cigarette off my arm!" Feliciano pulled the cigarette off of Alfred's arm and stepped on it. Alfred covered the burn with his hand and walked back out to the other, glaring at Feliciano. Feli simply shrugged it off and followed him.

"…so I made it all up." That's all Feliciano heard what Alfred said to the other's.  
"Ah. I see…" Arthur leaned back against the wall of a building.  
"You really had us there, Alfred! I actually believed it." said Gilbert, the albino man, nodding.

Feliciano smirked. That was a close one. But Alfred…he has to do something about Alfred…


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano decided not to visit Lovino for a few days. He didn't want his gang members to grow too suspicious of his recent departures. Especially since Alfred knew they whole secret. He wanted to keep a close eye on Alfred in case he does snitch again. Alfred did keep his mouth shut though.

There were various different gangs within the ghetto. As mentioned earlier, Feliciano's gang was the strongest. They're infamously known as the Lightning Skulls. Feliciano's gang was named this by how quickly they attacked their targets, and all the gang members wore a skull insignia on their articles of clothing or parts of their body. The Lightning Skulls' worst enemy was the Bulls. The Bulls' were known to be quite vicious in gang fights, thus earning them the name "The Bulls". The leader of that gang was Antonio. In fact, Antonio was Feliciano's older brother. He didn't like it when the other gang members talked about Feliciano and Antonio being related, Feli hated Antonio. Feliciano remembered when he was younger that Antonio left to become a matador, but he returned when he got badly injured and became a gang member. It was only a few years later that Feli joined the Lightning Skulls. Recently, the Bulls have been walking into Lightning Skulls territory.

Feliciano was smoking a cigarette and talking to Gilbert, when a young recruited gang member, Lilli, came running up to them, "Chief Feliciano! Chief Feliciano! The Bulls attacked my big bruder and a few other gang members when patrolling the territory! We're outnumbered come quickly!"

Feliciano nodded to Gilbert and the two got up and ran to the borderline. There fighting off The Bulls were Vash, Lilly's older brother, Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother, and Alfred.

Vash called to Gilbert and Feli, "Guys! The Bulls were in our territory so we tried to shoo them away! But then Lars punched Ludwig in the face so we attacked back!"  
"It's okay Vasshie we're gonna help!" called Gilbert.  
"Stop calling me 'Vasshie' dammit!"

Lars was in The Bulls. He had a scar on his forehead and a pretty heavy Dutch accent. He was quiet man too, didn't talk very much. But man can he throw a punch. Alfred was fighting Lars, and Ludwig was fighting another man, it appeared to be Wang Yao. Wang Yao was Kiku's older brother. Wang Yao and Kiku's ancestors hail from China; however centuries ago their family split up, Kiku's side moving to Japan, thus Kiku is pure in Japanese blood. He was close to Wang Yao but they got into a huge argument a few years ago, so they joined different gangs. Vash was stuck fighting two people at once, Antonio and a girl named Natalia.

Lilli screamed, "Big bruder let me help!"  
"No Lilli! You haven't even trained in fighting yet, nor will you ever will! Didn't we discuss this already? You were training to be a messenger."  
"It's not fair bruder! You got to learn how to fight. I can't watch you being hurt by those meanies in The Bulls!"  
"Lilli! Go back to where the rest of the trainees are! Now!" Vash was barely able to say that because he was dodging Natalie, who was trying to stab him with a knife."  
"…Yes bruder…" Lilli scooted back deeper into Lighting Skulls territory.

Gilbert finally ran up to help, "Kesese! Prepare to be punished by the power of awesomeness!" Vash glanced at Gilbert. This gave Natalia and opportunity. In an instant, Vash sliced in the chest.  
"Gah...!" Vash took a few steps back. Blood was pouring out of his chest.  
Feliciano glared at Gilbert, "Gil!"  
"Sorry! Sorry!" Gilbert ran up to Natalia and sucker punched her.

Looks like Feli had to fight Antonio. Feliciano tried to look as courageous as possible and ran up to Antonio, all the while taking out his pocket knife. He swung the knife barely missing Antonio's face.

"Brother," said Antonio, dodging Feli's swings, "I was waiting for you to come~"  
"Shut up." murmured Feliciano.  
"Oh c'mon Feli! I know you miss your _hermano_ somewhere in that cold heart of yours!"  
"I said shut up!" Feli slashed Antonio's arm. Antonio winced but then smiled. In response, Antonio punched Feliciano in the stomach. Hard. Enough to make Feliciano cough up some blood.

Feliciano wiped the blood from his mouth, "Get off my turf. You _bastardo_."  
"Aww look at you, Feli! I remember when you _weren't_ leader. So weak. So helpless." Feliciano slashed Antonio's other arm.

Soon a blonde girl ran up to Antonio from The Bulls side of the land.  
"Hun it's terrible! Those Lighting Skulls bastards lit our meet-up house on fire!"  
"Are you serious, Bella?"  
Bella nodded, "You have to come, quick! We can't take down the fire on our own!"  
Antonio signaled for Lars, Wang Yao, and Natalie to retreat. While running away, Antonio turned his head and glared coldly at Feliciano. Feliciano simply spat and ran to help Vash.

"Ve! Vash! How deep is the gash?"  
Gilbert said, "It's pretty deep. Luddy! Get Arthur!"  
Ludwig nodded; he was calling someone on his phone, "_Ja_. Way ahead of you. _Hallo_ Arthur? Come here quickly. Bring two other men with you."

A moment later, Arthur came jogging down along with Kiku and Lei. Lei was from Hong Kong, he was related to Wang Yao, but when it was his turn to choose what gang he'd be in he chose the Lightning Skulls. He never told anyone why.

"What happened?" asked Arthur, treating to Vash's wound.  
"Natalia slashed him with that knife of hers." said Feliciano.  
"Thank goodness, his heart is still beating. Let's bring him back to the base. I can't treat him properly here." Arthur gestured for Kiku and Lei to help him carry Vash.

Arthur was the medic for the Lightning Skulls. He was popular around the ghetto for his treatments. Someone would ask Arthur to help him with an injury and they'd come out a moment later fully healed. It was almost as if it was done by magic. Arthur decided to join the Lightning Skulls because a while ago many of them were injured. Now the gang members are all in pretty good shape and Arthur spends most of his time doing nothing in the gang.

Lilli shrieked when she saw her brother being carried in, "What happened?" she cried.  
"Well, he kinda got slashed," explained Gilbert, "That's all I'm gonna say."  
Vash opened his eyes weakly, "Wh-where am I..?"  
Arthur hushed him, "Don't worry, you'll be fine Vash."  
"Wh-what happened..?"  
"You got into a little accident. Don't worry, you'll get better."

Lilli's shriek caused the other gang members to see what was going on. Soon the word spread all over the gang, and many rumors about the accident were told. Only a few gang members knew what really happened.

Finally Feliciano said, "Everyone, everyone. Don't worry. Vash will recover. He is in the hands of Arthur, and we all know how good Arthur is at healing everyone up. So stop with the silly rumors." The gang members nodded in agreement with Feliciano.

A moment later, Arthur walked out. He kneeled down to Lilli's level, "Your brother will be fine. It'll take a few days for him to be out and about again, but he'll get better. Alright?"  
Lilli nodded, her face tear-stained. She was too choked up to say anything.  
"Good. Now go back to the other trainees, you need to practice becoming a messenger."  
"Actually, may I speak to Chief Feliciano first?"  
Arthur paused. He scanned the land for the leader. He saw Feliciano sitting on a box, smoking a cigarette. He didn't seem busy, so Arthur nodded.

Lilli walked up sheepishly to Feliciano, "E-excuse me? Chief Feliciano?"  
Feliciano puffed out some smoke, "What is it, Lilli?"  
"I w-was wondering…er…uhm…"  
"Spit it out." complained Feliciano impatiently.  
"I-I wanted to know if I could possibly…train as a medic?"


	4. Chapter 4

"A medic? You do realize medics fight too, right?" Feliciano upped a brow.  
"_J-ja_ I realize. But I want to help the gang somehow. Not just be a little messenger."  
"Being a messenger _is_ helping the gang. Everyone helps the gang somehow. And if you're useless, we get rid of you."  
Lilli nodded, "I know. But is there a possibility you can let me practice..?"  
Feliciano paused for a moment, then nodded, "Fine. I'll let you. But remember, Lilli, if you prove to be unhelpful as a medic, you're considered useless to the gang. And I know you are well aware of what happens to the useless."  
Lilli gulped. She was well aware. In fact, she's seen what happened to the useless (for she was considered old enough to see such events). They were murdered. And to make it worse, the person they were closest to in the gang were tied to a chair right in front of the useless person (it wasn't for the friend's expense. It was to make the useless person feel worse and to toughen up the person close to the useless person).

Lilli silently nodded, "Th-thank you, Chief Feliciano." Lilli slowly walked back to Arthur.

Feliciano took a walk around the gang. Kiku noticed him and started walking with him.  
"Feliciano. You don't look so well."  
Feliciano sighed, "I'm fine, Kiku. Just thinking."  
"Thinking? About?"  
"I feel out of place in the gang."  
"How so, Feli?"  
"You have a last name. It's Honda. Arthur has a last name. It's Kirkland. Even Alfred has a last name. Jones! What about, me..?"  
Kiku nodded, as if he understood. As if, he knew Feliciano would bring up this conversation at one point. "_Hai_, I know. I don't know what your last name is, but you must have one. Everyone does."  
"I guess. Ve, do you think I'll find out what my last name is some day?"  
"Of course."

Alfred ran up to them, "Yo! What're you guys talkin' about?"  
Kiku smiled slightly, "_Konnichiwa _Alfred. We were just talking about last names."  
"Oh. Feli, you don't have a last name, right?"  
Feliciano nodded, "I grew up in this gang. Literally."

As far as Feliciano can remember, he was in the gang. Well, he didn't really join the gang until he was around twelve, but he did talk with gang members when he was a toddler. He memorized all the positions in the gang at age six. And he even trained to fight at age seven. So by the time he was age twelve, he was already ahead of all the other trainees. He remembered when he was a rookie in the gang; Kiku, Alfred, and Ludwig were rookies with him. And back then Gilbert was leader of the Lightning Skulls, so Ludwig was really lucky. It was rumored that if you were the younger sibling of the leader, you got to train extra when everyone else wasn't looking. However Arthur became leader and medic when Feliciano was a competitor (Two ranks below leader, the competitors are rivals with another competitor for the next rank.) and 1st Top Rank (Sort of like a deputy for the gangs in this ghetto. There is a 1st Top Rank and a 2nd Top Rank. When a Top Rank is ready, they challenge to fight the leader. If the Top Rank wins, they become leader.) But Arthur mysteriously stepped down from leadership, making Feliciano become leader. It was then that Arthur decided to be only a medic.

Alfred smiled slightly, "Hey, don't take it negatively. It's sorta like a journey! A journey to find your identity!"  
Feliciano smirked. Alfred was trying to cheer Feli up.  
"Sounds fun. Okay. Ve~"

Feliciano realized he hasn't visited Lovino in a long time.  
"I'm going out. Don't wait up for me." Feliciano jogged down the road out of Lightning Skulls territory on the edge of the ghetto. He continued up the road and through blocks until he saw Lovino's house.

Feliciano rang the doorbell. A moment later, Lovino opened the door and smiled a little.  
"Feliciano! It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
Feliciano nodded, "_Sì_, it has been quite some time. May I come in?"  
Lovino nodded and opened the door wider for Feliciano to enter. Feliciano stepped inside. He was glad to see the house didn't change at all. Except for one thing. There was a desk in the living room, with a picture frame on it.

Feliciano looked at the picture, "Is this your family when you were younger?" he asked.  
"Oh, yeah. I had a younger brother, but he's been missing before my family even got a chance to name him." Lovino smiled a little, lost in the memories from back then. Feliciano looked at the picture more closely. There was a man, holding one child in his arms, the other one standing clutching tightly onto the man's clothing.  
"My grandfather is holding the one that went missing. I'm the one standing."  
Feliciano nodded, but then he noticed the curl on the missing child. His own curl twitched, and then his eyes widened. No. It was impossible. In surprise, Feli dropped the frame, causing it to shatter.

Lovino was also wide-eyed, "Th-the picture..."  
Feliciano turned around, not even apologizing for breaking the frame, "I...have to go now..." Feliciano slowly walked toward the the front door and left, as if in some sort of trance.  
Lovino blinked, then picked up the picture, "What's gotten into him..?"


	5. Chapter 5

Feliciano walked back into the gang. He passed by Kiku, who gave him a friendly "_Konnichiwa_" but Feliciano didn't even stop to say hello back. He sat alone in the abandoned deli, still trying to comprehend the picture. Was Antonio even Feliciano's brother..?

His mind was full of questions. Feliciano had another "brother" in his rival gang, his name was Francis. Currently, Francis is the 1st Top Rank in The Bulls. Was Francis really his brother too? And if Feliciano was right, and his real brother was Lovino, won't their love be forbidden..? Feliciano shook his head. Closing his eyes and letting out a sigh, Feliciano drifted into a daydream.

Fifteen years ago. Feliciano was age five at the time and lived in The Bulls territory.  
"Ve! _Hermano mayor _Antonio!" The young Feliciano ran up to his older brother.  
"Oh, Feliciano! _Como es__tás_, champ?"  
"I'm well, _hermano_! Hey, Antonio, when can I join The Bulls?"  
Antonio smiled warmly, "Soon, soon. I bet you'll be in the high ranks a few days after you join!"  
"Ve, really! I'm so excited!" Feli jumped up and down.  
Antonio chuckled, "You have the potential, Feli. You just have to practice more and explore less."  
"But exploring is fun! Besides, I follow your rules, _hermano_. I don't go farther than the big old factory, because that's 'enemy land'," Feliciano didn't know what "enemy land" meant, but he knew it wasn't good, "And I don't pass the street sign on the other end because that leaves The Bulls territory too!" On the other end of The Bulls territory left the ghetto and Feli most certainly knew how dangerous it was out of the ghetto, especially when you're not properly trained.  
Antonio nodded, "Yes, yes exploring is fun," Antonio kneeled down to Feliciano's level, "But exploring can make you see things you rather wished you hadn't, and get you in a lot of trouble."  
Feliciano frowned, "Are you telling the truth?"  
"_Sí._"  
"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Feliciano furrowed his brows.  
Antonio crossed his heart. Feliciano smiled widely. Just then an unfamiliar car started down the street. Antonio ordered Feliciano to get behind him.

The young Feliciano couldn't help but take a peek. He was too small to see who was in the driver's seat, but the man in there sounded sad.  
"You wouldn't happen by any chance seen this boy? He's been missing for three years…" spoke the man in the car.  
Antonio shook his head, "There were no missing little boys in The Bulls territory for a long time."  
Feliciano heard another boy, a few years older than him, complain, "Grandpapi, I'm tired. Can we go home now?"  
The man in the car hushed the boy, "Soon. Thank you anyway, sir."

Feliciano glanced at the car that went back where it came from. The people in there didn't seem to be from around here, and didn't sound all too happy.  
"Who were they, _hermano_?"  
Antonio turned around and looked at Feliciano, "No one, Feli. They were only lost." Antonio picked up Feliciano and started walking in the opposite direction the car was heading. If Antonio said they were no one, then they were no one. Digging his head into his brother's shirt, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Feliciano…Feliciano…" Feliciano sleepily opened his eyes. Kiku was standing before him.  
"You fell asleep in here, Feliciano. Are you alright?"  
"Oh, yeah I'm fine, Kiku. Just dreaming about when I was a little kid."  
Kiku nodded, "Okay. Everyone was searching for you. There's a rumor going around that The Bulls were going to steal some of territory very soon."  
"Do you know where that rumor started?"  
"I believe Gilbert was the one who started it. But I know he doesn't tell the truth all the time."  
Feliciano stood up, "I'll go look for him."  
"_Hai_. I'll search for him as well."

"Gilbert! Gilbert!" Feliciano walked around the territory. Finally, he found Gilbert leaning against a wall.  
"Yo, Feli!"  
Feliciano walked up to him, "What's with this rumor going around that The Bulls were going to steal some land?"  
"It's not a rumor! It's the truth! I heard them! I saw them!"  
Feliciano sighed and shook his head, "Until you give me proof, Gil, I won't believe you."  
Gilbert puffed out his cheeks, "Hmph."

Feliciano calmed down the gang, but it became very late by the time there was little to no activity within Lightning Skulls territory. Feliciano was sitting on a box, when he noticed a shadowy figure scurry down the road. Out of curiosity, Feliciano followed it. The human-like figure crossed Lightning Skulls territory into The Bulls territory without hesitation. Feli's eyes widened slightly, then he slowly passed his own land into enemy land as well.

Finally the shadowy character passed under a streetlight. What Feliciano saw made his jaw drop. It was Gilbert. He stood there, exposed on enemy land. A moment later, Francis walked up to Gilbert.

"_Bonjour mon ami_!" said Francis in a happy tone.  
"_Hallo_ Francis. Am I late?"  
"Not at all! Let's hurry though, we will be soon. Antonio is just ahead." Gilbert nodded and followed Francis.

Feliciano clenched his fists. The damn traitor. Feliciano cautiously followed them deeper into The Bulls territory. Luckily, Feli remembered some the routes here. It brings back old memories. Too bad, his whole life may be based on a lie. When they turned a corner, Feliciano peeked to see Antonio there too.

"_Hola_, Gilbert!"  
"Hey, Antonio. Kesese."  
"Don't worry, Antonio, no one followed us here." Francis smiled.  
"Right so, Gilbert, did you bring us news on Lightning Skulls?"  
"Your damn right I did, Antonio!" Gilbert smiled proudly.

"Hey, you." Feliciano shuddered. That voice came from right behind him. Feliciano slowly turned around to see Lars there. Feliciano barely had a chance to breathe before Lars punched him right in the face, causing Feliciano to pass out.

Antonio raised a brow, "A spy?"  
Lars nodded, "Lightning Skulls leader, I believe."  
Antonio smirked, "Aren't we lucky? We stole all those pills from that laboratory a few weeks ago! Why don't we test some of them on my old _hermano_, Feli~?"  
Gilbert was in shock but then agreed with Antonio. Francis smiled a little, as if happy to finally test those random pills and medicines they stole and planned on selling.

Lars turned the unconscious Feli over, and opened Feli's mouth. Francis kneeled down on the other end of Feli, and took out a random pill.

"Not even the scientists back at the lab tested these yet, _oui_? Meaning, anything can happen to our guinea pig here. It can even kill him."  
"Hopefully it will." murmured Lars.

Francis put the pill in Feliciano's mouth, then poured some water into Feli's outh too, to make sure he swallows it.

"Now, Lars, put Feliciano somewhere where no one can find him. Maybe that one alleyway behind the old bakery." Francis turned back to Gilbert to Antonio.

Lars picked up Feliciano, and carried to the alleyway behind the bakery like Francis suggested. He placed him at the very end, and walked away.

Feliciano coughed a little, then opened one of his eyes weakly. Everything was blurry, and his whole body ached. Moaning quietly Feliciano closed his eyes again, and fell back to unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

When Feliciano awoke early the next morning, he couldn't remember anything from the night before.  
"Wh-where am I..?" Feliciano tried to stretch, but he noticed his wrists and ankles bound by ropes. He decided to move in a caterpillar-like motion, and even though it hurt to even move one muscle, he kept at it. Then Feliciano began to violently cough, enough to cough up some blood. After the coughing, Feli was finding difficulty breathing, and gasped for air.

He looked down at the ground, coughing and gasping.  
He heard someone walking up to him, "_Hola mi hermano._" Sounded like Antonio's voice. Feliciano didn't respond.  
Antonio bent down to Feli's level, "Look at the courageous, powerful leader!"  
Feliciano spat, but didn't want to meet his brother's eyes. He was too shameful to be a prisoner of the very person he hated with all his heart.  
"Aww. I remember when you were strong and clever. Now look at you! Weak and helpless, just like you were when you were younger."  
Feliciano glanced at Antonio, but still refrained from speaking.  
Antonio continued, "Ah yes, so cute when you were younger. Enjoyed exploring, but how you always talked about being in The Bulls. 'Oh _hermano mayor_, do you think I'll become leader of The Bulls someday~?'"  
Antonio glanced at Feliciano to see if he'd do anything, but he didn't. So Antonio kept taunting, "I wonder what the Lightning Skulls will do without their 'precious' leader, hmm? Maybe they'll find a new leader and forget you ever existed!"  
"That's a lie," murmured Feliciano, "And even if it was the truth, I'll return to my gang. Especially when they're vulnerable to an asshole like yourself."  
Antonio frowned and stood up. Then his frown turned into a sinister smile, "You know, Feli, I have the antidote."  
"To what?" Feliciano looked up at his brother curiously.  
"To the pill you were forced to take while you were knocked out! Aren't you wondering why you're coughing so violently, and finding trouble breathing?" Antonio upped a brow.  
Feliciano was now looking directly at his brother, "You _bastardo_," Feliciano was glaring at his brother, "I know there's something I have to do. Go on and say it."  
Antonio smiled, "You know me so well! If you promise to join the gang you were destined to join your whole life, The Bulls, I'll give you the antidote."  
Feliciano was deciding on what to do. Then finally Feli answered, "…Fine…"  
Antonio started doing a little dance, "That's my _hermano_! Always making the right decisions! Well then, I'll come back for you."

Antonio walked away. Feliciano leaned against a wall. What was he going to do? Oh right! Feliciano has a pocketknife in his pocket! Since his arms were tied in front of him, he could reach into his pocket. This was just the luck he needed! He got out the pocketknife and began cutting the thick ropes on his wrists. After a few minutes he cut the ropes off. Now for the ankles. He heard Antonio returning. He began cutting the ropes and Antonio came right when the ankle ropes broke off. Feliciano got up quickly and started to dash past Antonio.

"Hey! Francis! Lars! Get those shots we stole from the lab!"

Feliciano was freed, but not home yet. Damn. Which turn was it? He had to remember from his childhood here. He turned rights and lefts but that just got him more lost. He blinked for a moment and opened his eyes to see Lars blocking the way.

"Not that way..!" Feliciano said and turned around to run the other way. His breathing was still troubling him, and his body still ached but he kept running. That is, until Francis blocked the other way. Both Lars and Francis were holding shots in their hands and slowly walked closer and closer to Feliciano. Now what was Feli going to do? He took out his pocketknife and told them not to come closer. But they ignored him walked ever closer to the Lightning Skulls leader.

Lars spoke, "A prisoner never escaped from The Bulls."  
Francis continued, "And you won't be the first."

Feliciano swung the knife, but Lars grabbed Feli's arm, causing Feli to drop the knife.

Feliciano truly was helpless at this point. All he could do was scream, "H-h-h-h-heeeeeelp!" Man, he sounded like a damsel in distress. Lars injected Feli with whatever was in that shot. First a pill, now this? If Feli doesn't die from The Bulls, he'll definitely die from an overdose. Feliciano felt loopy, and couldn't stand straight. He hiccupped a few times before stumbling over hitting the pavement.

Francis giggled, "It's like he's drunk, _oui_?" Lars nodded, but just stared at Feliciano's useless attempts to stand up.

"Should we do something?" asked Lars.  
"We should before he does something idiotic."  
"You mean what he's doing right now isn't idiotic at all?" Lars deadpanned.  
Francis chuckled, "You're right. C'mon let's bring him to Antonio."

Lars and Francis carried to intoxicated Feli to Antonio.  
"Antonio! We got your brother!" called Lars.  
"_Oui_! Where are you Antonio?"  
Antonio walked up to them, "What's up?"  
Feliciano started squirming in Francis's arms, "Eh! What da fuq es heee doin' 'ere? I told you tah get lost, motherfucker!"  
Antonio upped a brow, "What's wrong with Feli?"  
Lars spoke, "Apparently the shot I injected him with causes intoxication."  
Feliciano continued squirming, "Not on maaah turf! Noooo! Go back tah Da Bulls, ya ass wipe!"  
Antonio chuckled. If he keeps giving Feli these shots, he won't even try to escape.

Antonio spoke between laughs, "Just put him somewhere where he can't wander around. I don't want him wreaking havoc wherever he goes."

Francis nodded and brought the drunken Feliciano into a building.  
"Now listen, Feliciano. I want you to stay here for a while. No leaving. Got it?"  
Feliciano rolled his eyes, "Okaaaay, _boss_. Just dun let Francis in here! He's a creeper."  
Francis puffed out his cheeks, "Francis is not a creeper!"  
"Yeeees he is."  
"No he isn't!"  
"Mmmmhmmmm, he iiiiis."  
"No he isn't!"  
"Yup!"  
"_Non_! Why am I arguing with you? Stay put!"

Feliciano mocked Francis childishly. Flustered, Francis stormed out. Feliciano hiccupped and stumbled about inside the house. I wonder how bad of a hangover he'll have the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

Lovino has been wondering why Feliciano acted so weird that day.  
"He said he lives in the ghetto, right? I can't help but feel like…something bad has happened to him. Maybe I can go check."  
Lovino began to head out the door, but then he remembered something Feli said. _I don't want you getting hurt_. Lovino searched his home for something he could use for protection. He recalled when he was younger that his grandfather wanted him taking hunting classes, and so his grandfather purchased a small handgun back then. Dammit, where was that thing? He opened drawers and looked under his bed. Then he remembered he left the handgun in the basement. Facepalm. Lovino trotted down into the basement and grabbed the old gun on a shelf. Falling Feliciano's direction every time he leaves, he walked toward the ghetto.

Alfred walked up to Kiku, "Yo Kiku! Did you see Feli anywhere?"  
Kiku shook his head, "No. Not since last night. Gilbert disappeared too. Have you seen him?"  
"Afraid not. Damn. Where _are_ they?"  
Just then, Gilbert came running into their territory. "Gilbert!" called Kiku and Alfred simultaneously.  
Alfred quickly asked the albino man, "Did you see Feli, Gil?"  
Gilbert was frowning, "I have."  
Kiku asked, "Where is he? We need him right now."  
Gilbert shook his head, "He's not coming back. He's gone for good."  
Alfred was confused, "What'd ya mean?"  
"Last night. Feli was…was…"  
"Oh spit it out!" snapped Kiku.  
"He was murdered!"  
The whole gang gasped. Literally everyone heard.  
Arthur stormed up to Gilbert, "What the bloody hell do you mean, 'Feli was murdered'?"  
Vash, who was healed but still had bandages on him, asked, "Was it by The Bulls?"  
Gilbert shook his head, "No. It was by a fellow member of the Lightning Skulls. I couldn't tell who, but I saw the skull insignia on their hoodie."  
Alfred shifted nervously, he was still wearing the same hoodie he wore last night, and his hoodie had a skull insignia on it.  
Kiku spoke, "Well, if Feliciano is murdered, we have to appoint a new leader. If my memory serves me right, Alfred is 1st Top Rank."  
Alfred nodded, "I am. But do you think I'm ready to fill the position?"  
Kiku smiled, "I'm sure you are, Alfred. You train a lot and keep a level head in a bad situation. You'll be fine."  
Alfred smiled brightly. Arthur, however, looked doubtful and depressed.

Everyone in the gang cheered for their new leader. Everyone except Arthur that is. Alfred noticed Arthur shaking his head and walking into the building in which he treats his patients. Alfred frowned slightly, and walked up to the building.

He knocked on the door, "Artie? Can I come in dude?"  
Arthur spoke from within the building loudly, "No. Now why don't you go attend to the other members, _leader_."  
Alfred was related to Arthur. Alfred originally had an English accent like his brother, Arthur, but after many, many years in America, Alfred's accent changed.  
Alfred spoke back, "Can you at least tell me what's wrong?"  
Arthur paused for a moment then said, "Come inside."  
Alfred opened the door and walked inside. The building looked a lot neater on the inside than on the outside. There was a bed for patients, and bookcases filled to the top with books that contained fairy tales and supernatural novels. There was one rather thick book on a table, and Arthur was sitting near it, flipping through the pages.  
Alfred walked up to the former leader, "Can you tell me, Arthur?"  
Arthur glanced at Alfred, and Alfred noticed Arthur's eyes were watery as if Arthur was about to cry, "Many years ago, when you were only a rookie, I was leader of this gang."  
Alfred nodded, "I know. You were a medic too, and everyone said you were great at both."  
Arthur ignored Alfred and continued, "I was quite proud, taking on two positions at once. It was something never done before in the gang. And, as you know, I remained at this high position until you became a 2nd Top Rank. However…"  
Alfred cocked his head to the side, "What?"  
"…I couldn't handle it. The constant problem-solving, the complaints, the fights, and then I had to heal people too. I'm about to tell you something, you mustn't tell anyone else."  
Alfred nodded, "Go ahead. I won't tell anyone."  
Arthur stood up and walked to a cabinet with a lock on it. He took out the key, and unlocked the cabinet. There was only one thing in there, a shirt. Arthur took it out.  
Alfred took a step back, "I don't understand. Why are you hiding such things?"  
Arthur said, "Because if I didn't, they'd kill me." Arthur unfolded the shirt to show The Bulls insignia on it.  
Alfred gasped, "You were-"  
Arthur interrupted, "I _am_, a member of The Bulls. Ever since I was at the peak of my leadership. I'm worried for you, Alfred."  
Alfred was pale, and looked as if he was about to run, "Why _me_? You should worry about _you_."  
Arthur shook his head, "They'll do the same to you! They'll get you in their gang one way or another." Arthur paused, tears were falling down his face, "I-I have to stay in their gang and do as they wish until I die. I do things I wish I never have done to my _own_ gang! Don't you see Alfred; they'll do the same to you!"  
Alfred was shaking, "B-but I can't just step down."  
Arthur blinked, "Why not? I did. Because of what they did to me. I'm a puppet and Antonio is holding the strings now. You probably don't remember, I went missing for a while when I was leader. I was gone, because they stole me. They tied me up and threatened me. They drugged me. They wouldn't stop until I joined them. And if I disobey Antonio, it will happen to me again."  
Alfred was about to cry too, "I-I should go now, Arthur…"  
Alfred ran out the door. Arthur yelled one last "Don't tell!" Alfred kept running. He didn't want to stop running. But he grew tired, and sat down.

He heard someone walk up to him, "Hey you…" said the man.  
Alfred looked up. The man looked like Feliciano, but taller and the curl was the wrong way, "You're not a member of the Lightning Skulls, right..? You should leave before something happens to you…"  
The man spoke, "Don't worry about me. I'm looking for someone named Feliciano, did you see him anywhere?"  
"Not since last night. My friend said someone killed him, but it shouldn't hurt you to look a little. I know he's not in Lightning Skulls territory, you should check The Bulls. The borderline is straight down this road. But be careful, the assholes there show no mercy."  
The man nodded, "Yeah, _grazie_. I'll leave as soon as possible." The man jogged down the road. Alfred watched him until he was no longer in sight.

"Good luck…" said Alfred, his face now tear-stained.  
"…You'll need it."


	8. Chapter 8

Lovino wandered into The Bulls' territory. He turned corners and checked inside buildings. Still, he had no luck. What if that man was right and Feliciano was dead..? No, it couldn't be true. He was determined to find the person he loved. He found one small building, and cautiously walked inside.

He found him. Lovino found Feliciano! However, Feliciano didn't look too great. Feli was passed out in a chair, his wrists tied together and his ankles too.  
Lovino shook Feli, "Feliciano? Wake up, dammit." Feliciano moaned and stirred a little in his sleep. Lovino sighed. He picked up Feliciano and began walking out. Just then, Lovino bumped into a man a little taller than him.

"What have we here~? Someone stealing _mi hermano_?" The man frowned.  
"What? You tied him up, dammit! That's not right." Lovino stared at the man. He seemed familiar. As if he saw him a long time ago.  
The man nodded, "That was my friend, Francis. I'm Antonio. And the person you're holding is my brother, Feliciano! Now drop him before I force you to."  
Lovino reached in his pocket for the gun, "No."  
Antonio walked up closer to Lovino, "You're a cute guy. How can I possibly hurt someone as handsome as you are! Listen, you can live with Feli, if you let him go."  
Lovino took out the gun, "Why would I want to move away from my perfectly safe home to live with a _bastardo_ like you? Move out of the way!"  
Antonio smiled, "I have a feeling you don't know how to use that thing." Antonio pointed to the gun.  
Lovino said loudly, "Of course I know how to use a gun!" _Dammit, I don't know how to use a gun_.  
Antonio chuckled, and then took out a gun of his own, "You'll pay for disobeying me!"  
Lovino closed his eyes and fired randomly. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Antonio's gun was shot out of his hand. Smiling brightly, Lovino ran passed Antonio. While running, he head Antonio yell, "Get the intruder!" Lovino kept running. He had to. Lovi couldn't stop now. A tall buff man with a scar on his forehead tried to block the way. Lovi turned a corner quickly and prayed that it didn't lead to a dead-end. Another man with wavy blonde hair tried to block the way, but Lovi turned another corner. That's it! He saw the way back to that other gang's territory. Just a little farther. But then a girl with a knife blocked the way. How will he get passed her? He fired randomly again, and saw that he shot the girl in the leg. He jumped over her. But something grabbed his leg and he tripped. It was the girl holding onto his leg. Lovi kicked at her, but she slowly raised her knife. He kicked harder until she let go and Lovi clumsily stood, Feli still in his arms, and ran past the borderline.

Alfred's eyes widened. How could that man save Feli and still be alive? Alfred smiled and ran up to the man.  
"I can't believe you did it! What's your name?"  
The man was trying to catch his breath, "L-Lovino."  
Alfred gestured for him to hold the still hung-over Feli, "My name is Alfred. Feliciano's one of my closest gang members. In fact, Feliciano's the former…no…Feliciano _is_ the gang leader."  
Lovino's jaw dropped, "He's a…gang leader?"  
Alfred nodded like it was totally normal, "Yeah. Why are you surprised?"  
Lovino shook his head, "N-never mind. I'm gonna head home now. I'll leave Feli in your care."  
Alfred watched Lovino scoot back out of the ghetto. Boy, that guy is weird.

Alfred ran out to the center of the Lightning Skulls, "Guys! Feli's back! Feli's back! He's not dead!"  
Everyone cheered. Kiku smiled, "Does that mean Feli's leader again?"  
Alfred nodded, "I still need to train some before I become leader." Alfred glanced at Arthur. Arthur was smiling, and nodded to Alfred.  
Alfred smiled brightly, "Artie! I think Feli needs some medical attention!"  
Arthur walked up to Alfred, "Of course! Just look at him. He's a mess." Arthur took Feliciano from Alfred's arms, and whispered a "thank you" to Alfred. Alfred smiled gently as Arthur walked into a building with Feli.  
Gilbert leaned against a wall, frowning, "Damn…" he muttered

Alfred walked into the building where Arthur treats his patients, "Hey, Arthur."  
Arthur placed Feli onto the bed, "Hello, Alfred."  
Alfred walked further inside, "You may not feel comfortable talking about this. But I want to help."  
"With?"  
"Getting you out of The Bulls. But before we talk about that, I want to know something."  
Arthur sat down near the thick book, "You may ask."  
Alfred hesitated, trying to find the right words, "Uhm…Gilbert was leader of the Lightning Skulls before right?"  
Arthur replied, "Yes, he was."  
"So, does that mean Gil is part of The Bulls too..?"  
Arthur blinked a few times, and stared at the thick book. He bit his lip, trying to think of an answer, "…I'm not allowed to tell you that." he finally said.  
"But you told me you were part of The Bulls. And I bet you weren't allowed to tell me that either."  
Arthur turned back to Alfred, "That's true. But I don't want you to do anything that will hint that you know. And besides, the whole conspiracy started when I came to leadership. So, Gilbert is not a member of The Bulls."  
Alfred thought for a moment, and then nodded, "Okay, I guess. I'll…leave you alone now."  
Arthur watched Alfred leave. When he was sure Alfred was gone he sighed, "Good grief, Gilbert. I tell you not to make it obvious…"

Arthur treated on Feliciano a bit. Afterward he told everyone that Feli should wake up later on today. There was a hidden door behind a bookcase in the room in which he treated patients. After that discussion with Alfred, he realized he hasn't seen Antonio in a while. Arthur opened the hidden door and snuck out of Lightning Skulls ground and into The Bulls. "If I recall correctly, Antonio usually sits near the bay."  
Arthur scurried past buildings and onto the bay, where he saw Antonio. Antonio glanced at Arthur and smiled sinisterly, "Why Arthur! Where have you been?"  
"I'm sorry, Antonio. _You've_ made me quite busy in the past month."  
Antonio chuckled, "It's not my fault the Lightning Skulls are a bunch of weak rookies!"  
Arthur nodded, "Yes, yes. They are rather…pathetic." Arthur actually completely disagreed with Antonio. But he had to agree with him if he was to stay alive and healthy.  
Antonio finally said, "I don't like what you did, Arthur. Telling Alfred the little secret."  
Arthur's eyes widened, "How did you know..?"  
"A little _Gil_-birdie told me~!"  
Arthur murmured a curse under his breath then spoke quickly, "Please forgive me, sir! I'll do anything!"  
"But you already do anything for me, Artie~ But if you do this one thing for me, you are forgiven."  
"Wh-what?"  
"I want you to _kill _Alfred. I can't have him knowing the news."  
Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but then he looked down at the ground a murmured, "As you wish."


	9. Chapter 9

Feliciano awoke to find himself in Arthur's treatment room.  
"What happened..?" Feliciano asked aloud, "This headache is killing me.."  
Arthur turned around to meet Feliciano's eyes, "It seemed as if you were drugged. Don't worry, the headache will where off." Arthur seemed to be depressed, or regretful.  
"Okay…" Feliciano stood up wearily. Arthur quickly made him lay back down, "Rest first. The others can wait." Feliciano rested his head down and closed his eyes, though he wasn't asleep.

Lovino sat down on the loveseat and tried to comprehend what just happened. Feliciano was a gang leader. Doesn't that make him a criminal..? Lovino wasn't angry at Feli, but worried. He didn't want anything terrible to happen to Feli. Lovino glanced at the picture Feliciano dropped. He walked up to it and took a closer look. His missing brother _did_look like Feliciano somewhat. Maybe Lovino will ask Feli's age and last name next time they meet up.

Arthur walked around Lightning Bulls territory. He let out a sigh and wiped away some tears. It wasn't fair; he had to murder his own brother. Arthur glanced at Alfred, who was talking to Kiku and smiling. Arthur didn't have the heart to walk up to his brother. Antonio said something else back then. _Oh, and Arthur, if you do not kill Alfred…I will._Arthur wanted to protect Alfred, somehow. The gang needs Alfred. Arthur walked back inside to check on Feliciano, he'll think up something to save his brother.

Feliciano woke up again, but Arthur wasn't there. He stood up again, and though his legs were wobbly he walked slowly. He opened the door and looked at his gang. Vash was sitting next to the door, drinking water.

"Hey, Feliciano."  
"_Ciao_ Vash. How are you?"  
"Healing up. It doesn't hurt too badly anymore."  
"That's good." Feliciano sat down next to Vash. The two sat down there in silence for a moment.  
Vash finally spoke, "Feliciano, may I ask you something?"  
"Uhm…sure, Vash." Feliciano wondered what Vash could possibly be asking.  
"Back then, when that fight happened where I got this wound. Were you staring closely at Gilbert?"  
"Not really. Why do you ask?"  
"…It must have been my imagination. I could've swore, when Natalia slashed me with that knife, that Gilbert was smirking. And that he distracted me on purpose."  
Feliciano thought about that day. Maybe he saw Gilbert smirking a little.  
"But again, it must've been my imagination." Vash drank some water, "I'm going to check on Lilli. See you later." With that, Vash stood up and walked away. Feliciano thought about that fight, along with Gilbert's claim that Feli has died. Maybe Gilbert _was_trying to hide something. Feli might as well ask him later.

That night, Arthur took a knife out of his drawer. This is a special knife with a poisoned tip. The poison was supposed to quicken the death of the person who falls victim to this blade. Arthur walked outside quietly to the peacefully sleeping Alfred F. Jones. Arthur closed his eyes and raised the blade, preparing to murder his brother.

"…Arthur...?"

Arthur opened his eyes. Alfred was awake, frowning.

"What're you doing..?"  
Arthur was holding onto tears, "I…I…"  
Alfred's eyes widened, now understanding, "Are you going to murder me?"  
Arthur paused, and then spoke, "Alfred, I told you too much. Never was I supposed to tell you those secrets. Antonio found out of my confessing. Listen, Alfred, Gilbert _is _part of The Bulls. Very close to them, in fact. Stay alive. Stay strong. I need you to dispose of Gilbert, and overthrow Antonio. If not, well, more Lightning Skull leaders will fall victim to Antonio's wrath. And soon, he'll go after normal Lightning Skull members."  
Arthur turned the knife away from Alfred, and quickly stabbed himself in the stomach.

Alfred ran up to Arthur and held him, "Arthur! You didn't have to do that! I told you, I'll figure out a way to get you out of The Bulls!"  
Arthur smiled weakly, "N-no…it's impossible. This is…the only way…"  
"Arthur! I could fix you! Maybe I could—"  
"That's not needed, Alfred. I know…I wasn't nice to you all these years…but I really do care about you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have killed myself, now would I..? Y-you'll make a great leader someday Alfred…You have the heart to do so…"  
Arthur's eyes slowly closed.  
Alfred started crying and shaking Arthur's corpse, "Artie. Wake up! I can fix you; you just have to wake up! Artie! You have to help the gang! What will we do without you? Wake up! Please! I need you. We can be happy together! We can overthrow Antonio together! C'mon Artie, please wake up! Wake up…please…Artie…"

From that moment on, Arthur Kirkland vanished from the Lightning Skulls. And Antonio had one less puppet to control…

**-  
Author: That awkward moment when you cry from your own fanfiction. ;n;**


	10. Chapter 10

The news spread quickly of Arthur's suicide. However, no one knew why he killed himself. Soon, rumors were created. Rumors such as: Arthur hated the Lightning Skulls, he was feeling suicidal his whole life and decided to take action last night, and Arthur didn't like being in the same gang as his Alfred and wished to leave forever. Many people asked Feliciano "Who will take over being a medic?"

Feliciano murmured, "_Bastardo_, you show no respect for the dead. Everyone should be mourning for Arthur now, and think about the problem later."  
Obviously pissed off by the constant questions, Feliciano tried to calm down and walked up to the depressed Alfred F. Jones.  
"Are you okay, Alfred?" asked Feliciano.  
Alfred glanced at Feli, "I'll be fine at one point. Can't be depressed forever."  
"That's true," Feliciano smiled a little, "Besides, I'm sure Arthur would want you to cheer up soon."  
Alfred nodded, but didn't speak.  
After a brief silence, Feliciano spoke again, "Lilli was Arthur's apprentice. She's not trained enough yet to become a medic, though."  
Alfred spoke quietly, "Is that so?"  
Feliciano nodded, "Yeah. You have trained as a medic for some few years, correct?" Alfred did. Arthur trained him while Alfred was interested, but after a few years Alfred lost interest of the position and trained to become a fighter instead.  
"I have. But not as long as Arthur has."  
"Still, you still have more training than young Lilli. Ve…I know. Maybe you can fill the position?"  
Alfred's head shot up at his leader, "R-really? Do you think I'm good enough to fill the position?"  
Feliciano nodded, "Sure you are. Arthur has many books in his treatment room, I'm sure one of those books will be a good reference if you're confused."  
Alfred smiled a little, wiping away some tears, "…I'll do it. I'm sure Arthur will be happy I did."  
Feliciano smiled back, "…Wherever he is…"

Feliciano finally decided to once again return to Lovino. He heard that Lovi was the one who saved him from The Bulls, and Feliciano never got to thank him. And so, Feliciano left the Lightning Skulls for a few hours to see Lovino.

Feliciano knocked on the door, "_Ciao_?"  
After a moment, Lovino opened the door, "Oh _ciao_ Feli!" Lovino opened the door wider and gestured for Feliciano to enter. Feliciano smiled brightly and walked inside. The two sat down on the loveseat.

Lovino narrowed his eyes, "You don't look all too happy today."  
"O-oh," Feliciano stuttered, "I-It's not that important."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Well…"  
Lovino cocked his head to the side, "Huh?"  
"A…close friend of mine died last night…ve…"  
Lovino frowned, "Oh my…I'm sorry Feliciano. What was his name?"  
"Arthur Kirkland. He was Alfred F. Jones's older brother. Al is really crushed…"  
"Well it makes sense that he would be crushed. He must have been very close to Arthur…"  
Feliciano nodded, "He was."

After a small silence, Lovino finally asked, "Hey, what's your last name, Feliciano?"  
Feliciano thought for a moment, "…I'm pretty sure it's Carriedo."  
"Pretty sure? Okay. And how old are you?"  
"I'm 20. Or around there at least." Feliciano shrugged.  
Lovino blinked a few times. Then he gasped, "I think you and I…may be brothers!"  
Feliciano's eyes widened a little, "What makes you think that?" He asked this, even though he's been thinking the same thing for a while now.  
Lovino picked up the picture and showed Feliciano, "You look like my missing brother. And he's been missing for 19 years; we lost him when he was 1 year old! And you said you're 20, I don't believe it's just a weird coincidence."  
Feliciano was surprised, "B-but—"  
Lovino was excited and interrupted Feli without realizing it, "You're last name must actually be Vargas! Feliciano Vargas…it suits you."  
Feliciano decided to speak louder, "But Lovino!"  
Feli's scream shocked Lovi, causing him to calm down. Feliciano shook his head, "This is a bad thing…"  
Lovino blinked, "How?" Feliciano stood up and walked to the door.  
He was frowning, and stared at Lovi, "It's bad because…I…I love you…"  
"I love you too, Feliciano, but that doesn't make it bad—"  
"It does! Don't you see, Lovino," Feliciano's eyes watered up, "Incest, its wrong. I love you in an incest kinda way, and isn't that illegal? I can't risk being arrested…again."  
Lovino looked down, "O-our love may be forbidden…but there's no way! No way will I let dumbass laws keep us apart! I want to be with you, Feliciano!"  
Feliciano smiled a little, "You're so kind, Lovino. I have to go now…my place is pretty torn up since Arthur's death."  
Lovino nodded reluctantly, he didn't want Feliciano to leave so soon. But he supposed his brother must, it was for the best.

Feliciano scooted his way back to Lightning Skulls ground. Kiku walked up to Feliciano and gave the leader a "_Konnichiwa_" however it wasn't in his usual friendly tone.  
"_Ciao_ Kiku."  
"How are you feeling, Feliciano?" Kiku was looking around, as if he was trying to find someone.  
Feliciano sighed, "I'm stressed out. Did you see Alfred?"  
"_Hai_, he was looking through Arthur's books. I can't find him now, though."  
"Oh…" Feliciano rubbed his eyes, obviously tired.  
Kiku glanced at him, "You get some rest, Feli. You cannot think properly if you are not rested."  
Feliciano nodded and walked away. Kiku then walked in the other direction in search of Alfred.

Kiku did not find Alfred, but he found Gilbert, "Oh, _konnichiwa_, Gilbert!"  
Gilbert grinned, "_Hallo_, Kiku Honda!"  
Kiku smiled a little, "A shame, about what happened to Arthur, right?"  
Gilbert frowned a little, "Yeah…"  
Kiku stared at him, "You know, Gilbert, you've been disappearing very strangely for quite some time."  
"Is that so..?" Gilbert glared at Kiku.  
"And I noticed you leaving on quite a few nights." Kiku stared at Gilbert suspiciously.  
Gilbert gulped, "Oh yeah?"  
"_Hai_. Some people may not be able to tell, but you bet your ass that I noticed. Now Gilbert, if I find out what you're up to, and our gang won't like it, I'll make you pay."  
That was the first time Gilbert ever heard Kiku curse, and threaten someone. It sounded weird coming from the Japanese man, so Gil replied, "Good luck, Kiku. You'll need it."

At the time, Kiku did not know how much trouble he has gotten himself into…


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred looked through the many books in the bookcases. "Damn…all these are just fairytales…" Then Alfred turned to the rather large book on the table that Arthur used to flip through. Alfred walked up to the massive book. It looked incredibly old, and the cover on it said "The Art of Magic". Alfred opened the cover to see that it said inside of it.  
He read it aloud, "This book was passed down to the Kirkland heir for generations. Under no circumstances must this book be given out to someone with no Kirkland blood in them. Current owner: Arthur Kirkland" Alfred cocked his head to the side. It must be quite a valuable book. Alfred blinked, then his eyes widened. It switched from "Current owner: Arthur Kirkland" to "Current owner: Alfred F. Kirkland-Jones" This book was very odd.

Alfred flipped through the pages in the book. All the words in this book looked like spells and chants. There were many cures in this book too, including a chant to cure the common cold! From the sniffles to organ failures, this book had the cure for everything. Alfred smiled widely, looks like he could be the medic after all.

Kiku glared at Gilbert before storming off. Gilbert will be in big trouble when Kiku finds proof. Kiku went into the building which he kept his things. He took out the katana which he hid behind a shelf, and began sharpening it. He's determined to find out what Gil was hiding.

Gilbert leaned back against the wall. That damn Japanese man was onto him. He'd have to get rid of Kiku somehow. After careful thinking for about a half an hour, Gilbert gave up. Maybe Antonio could think of something.

Alfred was closely studying the book that night when he heard someone outside. Alfred glanced up and peered out the dusty window to see a figure creeping quickly down the road. He squinted and tried to make out the figure. It looked like…Gilbert! Just then, Alfred remembered what Arthur said before he died, _Gilbert is part of The Bulls_. Frowning Alfred stood up. He didn't know why he felt so mad, he felt as if his dear brother's death was Gilbert's fault. Gilbert _was_ the one who snitched on Arthur. Suddenly, Alfred felt the need for vengeance. Barely thinking, Alfred snuck out of the old house and started to spy on Gilbert.

Kiku stayed awake until he knew everyone was asleep, and Gilbert was going to escape. He quickly took out his katana when he saw Gilbert sneaking away and started following him. Gilbert _must_ pay for his actions. Betrayal was one of the most terrible crimes in a gang. And Kiku will bring him to justice.

Feliciano awoke to a faint noise outside. He sat up, and saw a figure in the shadows. It looked like Alfred, what was he doing up so late? Feli stood up and followed Alfred. If Alfred is a traitor, well, there'll be some terrible consequences.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author: I noticed I haven't been going too deeply into the Itacest. I wasn't trying to make the story too fluffy and smutty you see. However, I'll try to add more Itacest in by the next several chapters. c: **

Gilbert started to walk to The Bulls. He needed to be more careful, or else Antonio will do something terrible to Gilbert. He saw Francis near the border, kicking a rock.  
"Francis!" called Gilbert as he ran towards his friend.  
Francis looked up and smiled, "_Bonjour_ Gil! What are you doing here?"  
"I need Antonio. Do you know where he is?"  
Francis nodded, and led the way.

Kiku watched as Gilbert crossed the borderline. He knew Gil was a traitor! Now, to make him pay for his nefarious actions.

Alfred continued to follow Gilbert. His urge for vengeance grew stronger and stronger the more he followed the albino bastard. Cautiously, he followed Gilbert past the borderline.

Feliciano glared at Alfred, as he watched the blonde boy walk past the borderline. So, Alfred was a traitor just like Feli suspected. Now he just has to catch Alfred and turn him in.

Francis showed Gilbert to a building, "Antonio is in there."  
Gilbert smiled, "_Danke_ Francis."  
Francis smiled back, "Not a problem. Do you want me to come inside with you?"  
"If you wanna." Gilbert opened the door and walked inside. Francis hesitated for a moment, and then followed him in, closing the door as he entered.

Kiku narrowed his eyes. He walked quietly up to the door and tried to listen in on the conversation the three were having.

Alfred's eyes widened as he saw Kiku walk up to the door. What was Kiku doing here? Was he maybe suspicious of Gilbert also? This brightened Alfred up a bit, but it also disheartened him. He was glad to have some help, but he wanted to be sure to make Gilbert pay _personally_. Alfred simply sighed, and turned around to leave. But he bumped into someone.  
It was Feliciano! What was the leader of his gang doing on enemy land?

Alfred said shocked, "Wh-what are you doing here..?"  
Feliciano narrowed his eyes, "I could ask you the same thing, Alfred."  
"I-I…uhm…you see…" Alfred simply couldn't find the right words.  
"Go on…" Feliciano's face had suspicion written all over it.  
Alfred sighed, "I noticed Gilbert sneaking across the border. I just wanted to catch him. He's a traitor."  
Feliciano made a "tsk" noise, "Proof, Alfred. I don't believe you until I see proof!"  
Alfred nodded quickly, and gestured around the corner. Feliciano went in the direction Alfred gestured to and was surprised to see Kiku here too.  
"K-Kiku!" Feli shouted.  
This made the Japanese man jump and he turned around, "Ah…Feliciano."  
Feliciano ran up to Kiku, "What're you doing here?"  
Kiku paused for a moment, then spoke, "I saw Gilbert walk in here." Kiku pointed to the door, "I believe Antonio is in there as well."

Feliciano huffed. He took out a cigarette and a lighter. Alfred and Kiku were surprised by how casual Feli was acting. Then, the trio heard footsteps. Frantically, Feliciano, Alfred, and Kiku, ran to hide. Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert walked outside.

Gilbert spoke rather loudly, "Kesese! Well then, I guess we'll meet up tomorrow night!"  
"_Oui_! Sounds like a plan~" Francis smiled.  
Antonio also smiled, "Remember to keep quiet, Gil. You don't want other Lightning Skulls members to grow suspicious of your actions."  
Gilbert nodded.

"I think we should get out of here." Alfred whispered. Feliciano and Kiku nodded quickly in agreement. The three stood up and started tip-toeing away. Snap! Alfred stepped on a twig. The noise of the snapping twig broke the silence; it was loud enough for even Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio to hear.

"Who's there?" yelled Antonio.  
Francis took out a pistol, "Come out, or coming over there!"

Uh-oh.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sprint!" yelled Alfred as he ran past Feliciano and Kiku. Feliciano and Kiku quickly followed Alfred. Feliciano looked back to see Francis chasing them. "Run faster!" Feliciano screamed. As Francis started firing, the trio went around the corner.

"I remember the way back," said Kiku, still running, "It's not too far!" The three kept running, and Feli turned back to see Antonio following them as well, along with Gilbert. Feliciano's legs were starting to tire out, but he kept running as fast as he could. He could see the borderline. "Just a little further…" he murmured. And they made it. But that didn't mean Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert would stop firing. Quickly, Feliciano, Kiku, and Alfred turned the corner, ensuring their safety.

The three smiled, and started laughing. "That was a close one!" said Alfred. "I know! We would've been goners." replied Kiku.

Alfred blinked and looked at Kiku's arm, "Oh, your arm is bleeding." Kiku glanced to see he was shot in the arm. "So it is…" he murmured, the pain now coming he winced. Alfred smiled, "I get to practice my healing now!" Kiku smiled slightly, but it was obvious he wasn't looking forward to be treated on by someone with almost no experience. But he guessed he hadn't a choice, and Alfred led Kiku to the room in which Arthur used to treat his patients. Feliciano relaxed and sat down. He could visit Lovino in his spare time he had now.

Feliciano jogged up out of the ghetto and towards Lovino's house. He rang Lovino's doorbell, and Lovino opened the door a moment after.

"_Ciao _Feli! It's been awhile." he said, kissing the other gently on the lips.  
Feliciano kissed back, "It has. I'm sorry; I had to take care of some problems. But I'm free for the rest of today."

Lovino smiled. The two went out almost everywhere. Except the ghetto that is. Feliciano really did love Lovino. Even if they were brothers, he still loved him with all his heart. And he knew Lovino felt the same way. This made Feli happy. Once again, he was living his other life.

Feliciano got slightly drunk on some wine they had earlier. The two walked home, and Lovino asked laughing, "How much wine did you drink?"  
Feliciano smiled a little, "Ve~ enough to make me drunk, but not enough to make me lose my sense."  
Lovino's laugh turned into a chuckle, "I see."  
Feliciano smiled wider, "Your laugh is cute!"  
"_Grazie_," Lovino said, "Your….everything is cute." Lovino smiled back.  
"_Ti amo_." said Feliciano romantically.  
Lovino whispered, "_Ti amo_." into Feli's ear then kissed him passionately on the lips. Feliciano kissed back just as deeply. Lovino, with a slight blush on his face, pushed Feliciano toward the loveseat.  
"What're you doing," asked Feliciano, "Why are we moving towards the loveseat?"  
"Well," replied Lovino, "It is a _love_ seat."

Feliciano soon fell onto his back on the loveseat. Lovino came on too, on top of Feliciano. They started with another deep kiss, and went off from there.

Alfred attended to Kiku's wound successfully. Kiku was relieved that Alfred did not harm Kiku any, and realized that Alfred may actually be good as a medic. Kiku went outside, a bandage on his arm, and looked for Feli. But Feliciano was nowhere to be found. Kiku assumed that Feli left the ghetto for a while like he did sometimes, so Kiku would just have to wait until around nighttime to see Feliciano again. However, as nighttime came and everyone left for bed, Feliciano still was not back. Kiku grew worried for Feliciano's safety. But Kiku could do nothing unless he knew the exact location of Feliciano. So the Japanese man went to sleep and hoped that Feli would return by morning.

Feliciano woke up to find himself completely naked. His clothes, including his underwear, were scattered across the floor.  
Feliciano rubbed his eyes, "What time is it..?"  
Lovino, who seemed to have awoken not too long ago but long enough to get dressed, replied, "It's morning Feli. We fell asleep…"  
Feliciano gathered his clothes, "Oh my. I-I have to get back to my friends. Ve…" Feliciano went into the bathroom to get dressed, and then came back out.  
Lovino asked, "You have to leave so soon?"  
"Sì, I didn't tell my friends I was leaving. Unfortunately I most go _mio amore_. But I'll come back soon, okay?"  
Lovino nodded reluctantly. Feli gave Lovino a quick kiss on the lips and ran outside. He can't tell his friends that he why he was gone so long. He'll just have to make something up.


	14. Chapter 14

Lovino sat down and watched some television. He now knew Feliciano was lying about his friends, and that Feli was a gang leader. However, that did not tarnish his love for the gang leader. Maybe, if he told Feliciano that he knew, he would let Lovino join the gang. But then again, Lovino would become a criminal, which he certainly did not want.

Feliciano was smoking some cigarettes and having a conversation with Ludwig when Kiku came up to them. Kiku had a bandage on his arm from the injury.

"_Konnichiwa _Feliciano. Ludwig."  
"_Hallo_ Kiku," spoke Ludwig, "Alfred treated you successfully?"  
"_Hai_. I was nervous to have him treat me, but I was surprised that he did it successfully."  
Feliciano said, "Arthur must've taught him well."  
"_Ja_. Oh that reminds me, have either of you seen my brother anywhere?"  
Kiku and Feliciano glanced at each other for a second. Neither spoke.  
Ludwig stood up, "Where is he? I need to know."  
Feliciano stuttered, "I-I don't know. Kiku..?"  
"I don't know either…"  
Ludwig narrowed his eyes in disbelief, "Tell me where he is. Now."  
Feliciano stood up, "Hold your temper, Ludwig. He'll show up soon enough. He _was_ leader of this gang before."  
Ludwig snapped back, "I am being lied to! I will find my brother on my own."

With that, Ludwig stormed off. Kiku and Feliciano gave each other one last look of concern before going their separate ways. Feliciano hoped that Ludwig does not find out his brother's secret, he'd be crushed.

Kiku let out a sigh. Maybe he should go check-up on Ludwig. He walked around casually to see if Ludwig was still in Lightning Skulls territory. Kiku noticed Vash sitting and talking with his younger sister Lilli. Kiku and Vash were rivals, since they were both Competitors fighting to be a Top Rank. Kiku bowed his head politely at Vash. Vash simple glanced at Kiku and put on a fake smile before returning back to the conversation with Lilli. Kiku shrugged Vash off and continued his search for Ludwig.

Lovino was sitting on the couch, when he grew bored and decided to take a walk. He grabbed his cell phone, keys, and headed out the door.  
He said aloud, "Maaaaan, I really just need something to entertain myself with."  
Lovino continued walking down the road when it suddenly rained.  
Suddenly soaking wet, Lovino said with a frown, "Fucking perfect."  
Lovino continued down the road with his hands in his pockets, he may as well finish the stupid walk. He walked alone down the sidewalk. Instantly, as he walked past an alleyway, he was grabbed by someone from behind and smothered with a cloth. Lovino squirmed and knocked his cell phone out of his pocket onto the ground. He continued to squirm and struggle until he passed out.

Feliciano was walking around the borderline of Lightning Skulls and The Bulls. He looked onto The Bulls territory, remembering his childhood from there. It saddened the leader somewhat recalling these memories and learning that these were all based off of a lie. Looking down, he closed his eyes.

It was a few years ago, when Feliciano was a young boy and apprentice in The Bulls.  
The young Feliciano ran up to his older brother, "Antonio! Antonio!" he called.  
Antonio, currently a Fighter at the time, turned and smiled at his younger brother, "_Hola_ Champ! How are you?"  
"Good," said Feli, "_Hermano mayor_, I just wanted to see if you were okay. The meanie Lightning Skulls were being jerks again and hit you and your friends."  
Antonio replied, "It's okay, Feli. We are fine. Just a few scratches and bruises."  
Feli smiled, "That's good, I don't want _hermano mayor_ getting hurt badly."  
"Just wait until you become a Fighter, eh Champ. You can watch out for me then."  
"Okay, just you wait, Toni! I'll be the best Fighter you've ever seen!"  
"You are so cute," Antonio said as he put the young Feliciano on his shoulder, "We'll be watching out for each other."  
"Always." finished Feliciano as he put his arms around his older brother's neck gently.

Feliciano's flashback was interrupted when he noticed a folded up piece of paper in front of him. 'What's this?' thought Feliciano. He picked up, and when he read it his eyes widened in sheer terror. Feliciano dropped the note and ran straight into The Bulls territory.

_"I have your brother. Meet me by the bay in The Bulls territory immediately and we can make a deal. Come alone. If you pull any trick whatsoever, we will kill you and your brother. If you do not arrive by sunset, we will not hesitate to kill your brother."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Author: I apologize for being so late with this. I was preoccupied translating HetaHazard to Korean. But I finally found enough free-time to finish this chapter!**

Feliciano ran straight for the bay. Luckily, no member of The Bulls saw him and attacked him. He called Lovi's cell phone, but received no answer every time. After a few minutes, he reached the bay.

There stood Francis. Francis was holding onto a chain, and the chain led down to Lovino. Lovi was tied up, and his mouth taped shut. He was wide awake however.  
"You _bastardo_." murmured Feli. Francis smiled. But this smile was different than his usual smile. It was a cold, sinister smile.

"_Bonjour_ Feli~" said Francis.  
"How? How the hell do you know about him?"  
"I have my ways, Feli. Like I said in the note, I want to make a deal with you." Francis glanced at Lovino to make sure he wasn't doing anything risky.  
"What is it? I'll do anything." spoke Feliciano.  
Francis chuckled, "I want you to drop off of your leadership. And allow Gilbert to become leader."

Lovino tried to reach for his pockets. He was able to grab his keys, but the keys were not sharp enough to cut chains and lock. He muttered some curses under his breath. He turned his head to Francis. He saw in Francis pocket the key, probably to the lock on the chains.

Feliciano stood there silent for a moment. Finally he spoke, "If it means rescuing Lovi…"  
Feliciano looked at Lovi. Lovino shook his head, and then gestured to Francis's pocket. Confused, Feliciano looked at Francis's pocket. He saw a key, and Lovino might think it's to his lock. Feli just had to think about how to get it.

Feliciano put his hands in his pockets. Francis upped a brow. "Well?" Feliciano stood there for a moment. Then, quickly, he threw knife straight at Francis. Francis ducked, barely missing his head. Lovino saw Francis off guard, and head-butted Francis, screaming "Chigiiiiiii!" while he did. This caused the keys to fall out of Francis's pockets and onto the ground.  
Francis quickly took out a knife. "You wanna be violent. Let's be violent~!" he said. Feliciano glanced to see his weapon right behind Francis. Fucking amazing. Looks like Feliciano will have to use his fists in this fight. He ran up to Francis and went straight for Francis's face, but Francis quickly dodged it and slashed Feli on the arm. Feliciano turned to Francis and went to land a blow.

Lovino silently crawled over to wear the key was. He picked up the key with his teeth, and tried to stick the key into the lock. Lovi struggled a little to reach the lock, but he got it in. He mentally face palmed when he realized he had to turn the key too. Lovino bent back over to reach the key. Barely able to grip the key with his teeth, he turned the lock until he heard a click. He sighed in relief when he felt the chains loosen up. But he wasn't safe yet.

Feliciano glanced at Lovino to see that his chains were off. He was happy about that. But he had to focus on Francis. Feliciano threw punches at Francis, some hitting the Frenchman but not enough to make him fall. Francis managed to cut Feli's cheek, arms, and chest, but that didn't stop Feliciano either.

Lovino saw the knife that Feliciano threw on the ground. He walked up to it and picked it up. Frowning, he turned to the two fighting.

Feli was able to hit Francis a few times in the face. But as Feli backed up he tripped and fell onto his back. Francis walked up to Feliciano and smiled. It was a cold, heartless smile, and it caused all the hope and warmth in Feliciano's body to drain away. Francis laughed quietly, and for a moment, Feliciano could've sworn he saw the Devil himself standing before him instead of Francis. "Ready to die you little br—!" Francis's chilling smile faded away, and he coughed up blood. Lovino stood behind Francis with his eyes closed. He jammed a knife into Francis's back.

Francis fell over, and Feliciano looked up at Lovino. Lovino didn't look afraid on the outside, yet his eyes told a different story. Suddenly, Francis's hand grabbed Feliciano's ankle. "I-If I die…you die with me..!" Francis tried to pull Feliciano with him off the bay and into the deep river! He was going to drown him and Feliciano! Feliciano kicked and tugged away from Francis, but Francis held a firm grip. Lovino ran up to Francis and jerked him off of Feliciano, causing him and Francis to fall into the river. "Lovino!" screamed Feliciano. He saw bubbles and some hands flop in and out of the water.

Finally, Lovino's head rose from the water. Lovino had his hands down on Francis's head to keep him under. Francis squirmed and tried to push Lovino off. Lovino held firm and pushed down harder the more Francis struggled. Bubbles and splashes rose from where Francis's head was, until it all stopped. The squirming stopped, the splashing, the bubbles. Lovino took his hands off of Francis. The blood tinted the water a crimson red. Francis's body rose, his eyes shut. Lovino has drowned Francis. Lovino was barely able to believe it himself. In shock, Lovino finally closed his eyes and screamed up into the heavens "_Cazzoooooooo!_"


	16. Chapter 16

Feliciano and Lovino had to run back before members of The Bulls noticed. Feliciano started pulling on Lovino's arm.

"C'mon Lovi. We can't stay…"  
Lovino screamed, "Do you fucking understand what I did? I killed someone, dammit! I'm a criminal!"  
"You're not a criminal," said Feliciano softly, "Calm down. We'll sort this out and—"  
"Sort what out? I killed someone, I'm definitely a damn criminal—"  
"Do you know how many people I tried to kill, huh? You're _dating_ a criminal!" said Feliciano back, annoyed.  
"Felici—"  
"No Lovino. Look, you can find your own way back. I'm outta here…" Feliciano stormed off. Lovino looked around and sighed.

"Well well well~" said a familiar voice.  
Lovino looked up to see Antonio on the roof of a nearby building, "You…!"  
Antonio climbed down and walked up to Lovino, "_Hola_! I couldn't help but notice your little break up~."  
"We didn't break up!" snapped Lovino.  
"Oh really now? It was pretty obvious to me that my brother hates you."  
Lovino glared at Antonio, "He's not your damn brother. He's _mine_."  
Antonio chuckled, "But who raised him? Took the time to love and care for him? I don't think it was you~."  
"If you didn't _steal_ him, he wouldn't be like this!"  
"If _I_ didn't steal him he probably wouldn't have been your boyfriend!" said Antonio with a smile, "Besides, I didn't steal him."  
"That's a huge lie. You stole him right from my grandfather's hands."  
"Hm? Really? I found him ditched on a street nearby. Your grandfather didn't want him."  
"If my grandfather didn't want him, he wouldn't have searched for him! He searched for Feliciano until his last breath!"  
Antonio chuckled, "Your grandfather would've raised Feli poorly. I made Feli strong and brave. I made him who he is today."  
"You made Feliciano a criminal!"  
"He brought that title upon himself."  
"You _forced_ that title upon him, dammit!"  
"Listen here you, I bet you feel angry with Feli right now."  
"Of course no—"  
"Don't lie~!" said Antonio in a sing-song voice.  
Lovino was silent.  
"I'm not a bad guy…" Antonio walked closer.  
"You're the worst guy I ever met."  
"Someone's being snappy! I made Feliciano the leader of a gang," Antonio whispered in Lovino's ear, "I can make you just as strong as him."  
Lovino's eyes widened, "I-I won't fall for it…"  
"Right now, I could've beaten you easily. Don't you want to be able to defend yourself," Antonio pulled a hand towards Lovino, "I can help."  
Lovino looked away. Soon, revenge began to cloud Lovino's mind. He grabbed Antonio's hand.  
Antonio smiled, "Wise choice my friend!"

Feliciano walked toward the border mumbling curses under his breath. He wanted to turn back to Lovino, but he didn't want to look like an idiot, so he kept walking. When he made it to the border he noticed Alfred leaning against a building throwing pebbles from Lightning Skulls territory over to The Bulls.

"Something up?" asked Feliciano.  
"Hm," Alfred looked up, "Oh hey Feli. Nothing's wrong. I'm just bored."  
"Ah." Feliciano sat next to Alfred.  
"Why were you on The Bulls territory, Feli?"  
Feliciano thought, "Just to help someone who wandered over there."  
"Oh," Alfred looked down, "What should we do?"  
"About what?"  
"About all of this. The Bulls, the traitors, the deaths…"  
Feliciano pat Alfred on the back, "We'll figure something out."  
"I'm sure you're right," Alfred stood up to walk away, "Oh and Feli?"  
"Yeah?" Feliciano was staring over the border.  
"Think twice about saving your boyfriend next time. You may have everyone else fooled, but I still remember."  
Feliciano snapped his head up towards Alfred, but Alfred already turned to start walking away. Feliciano frowned and sat there for a moment before standing up and walking away.

Kiku walked up to Feliciano, "_Konnichiwa_ Feliciano."  
Feliciano smiled a little, "_Ciao_ Kiku."  
"Have you seen Ludwig anywhere? I haven't heard from him since he stormed off."  
"Me neither," said Feli, "I'll help look for him."  
"_Arigato _Feli."  
Kiku and Feliciano started walking in search of Ludwig.  
"Hey, Kiku…" spoke Feli.  
"Yes?"  
"When we find Ludwig, what should we tell him? All he cares about is his brother, Gilbert. And he'd be devastated if we told him the truth."  
Kiku thought for a moment, "I suppose we'll have to make something up."  
Feliciano looked around, "Oh there's Ludwig." He pointed to Ludwig sitting down, obviously still a little irritated.

Now all they have to do is think up a lie.

_**Author: Happy Independence Day everyone! I worked on this all day because I don't have a life! XD**_


End file.
